A Woman's Pride
by ayamechin
Summary: She hates rings, she hates white, frilly dresses, and she hates weddings. But...damn her pride. Rated M for foreplay


**Author note: **I did not plan this story - I just woke up on a morning and decided to write one. All my one-shot stories were born like that.

This story is the sequel to _After Wedding_ epilogue.

Special thanks to **Dark Phyre **my beta reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>A Woman's Pride<strong>

The moment the question left his lips, she froze – there, in the middle of their dinner, curious pairs of eyes watched her like hawks. They were waiting for her answer. She, Kotonami Kanae, for the first time in her life, froze, literally.

She had been together with Yashiro for over two years. And in those two years, both had explored each other's body with their skillful hands, with their wet tongues, with their kissable lips. In the past six months, they had been sharing the same apartment. It was easier for them to see each other every day and have restless nights in their bedroom.

It was easier to think that after more than seven hundred days of being a couple, she, an unmarried woman who deeply loved her passionate lover, would dream about being proposed to marriage.

At least, that would have been normal if the unmarried woman wasn't called Kotonami Kanae.

Since she was little, she hated holidays. Especially the cruelest day of them all – Valentine's Day.

For the normal female, it was a day when they gave homemade chocolate to the man they loved – they expressed their love in ways such as this.

For Kotonami Kanae, it was the day when people ate food products with too many calories, they might get fat, and they may also ruin their teeth. You could say she didn't have the same ideas about the love-infested holiday than most people did.

Another holiday she hated was Christmas.

The average female loved that special time of year. But for her, Kotonami Kanae, it was a pain. For her, it was the time of the year when she had to spend her days looking for gifts – giving something to someone was a sign of affection, and she hated to show those kinds of signs; for her it was an open display of her weaknesses.

A normal female, who's lover proposed to her in a fancy restaurant, with the ring hidden in her champagne glass - she almost choked on it - with public eye's all around them, would radiate happiness and the word YES would leave her lips, and she would crush her mouth upon her lover's kissable lips.

A normal woman would want to take care of her husband. Don't misunderstand; she took care of him every day since they moved into the same apartment – but she only washed his clothes and cleaned the house when she had the spare time. Marriage sounded like an obligation. She hated the idea of it.

Should she start to take cooking lessons? No, she couldn't put the kitchen in danger – it would burn if she attempted to approach the stove. The kitchen was forbidden territory for her. The only moments she entered in the "forbidden room" was when she had to eat or to have hot, steamy intercourse on the kitchen table, sink or floor with her hot, passionate lover.

But she wasn't a normal female. She was Kotonami Kanae – a woman who hated rings and frilly dresses. So, when her lover asked KOTONAMI KANAE, WILL YOU MARRY ME! Each cell within her body froze – she couldn't move, nor talk.

How much time passed since she had gone silent? Seconds or minutes? She had to defrost her body and let some sounds escape from her closed throat. Her lover and over a dozen people were waiting for her answer.

What could she do? If she said YES, then they would have to make wedding preparations, and she would have to start looking for a frilly, white dress. There was no way she was going to wear a dress like that.

But if she said NO, what would happen to her relationship? What if he would choose to end it with her? She was in love with him. She couldn't lose him. Could she really take the risk and wear that frilly, white dress?

No, she couldn't do it. She had her pride as a woman – she wouldn't lose it for a man. And in that moment, she made the decision that would change her life forever.

"YES" was the audible answer which left her lips. The man of her dreams put a diamond ring on her delicate finger. He rose from his kneel to stand on his feet and kissed her rosy lips.

She agreed to marry him and wear a ring, but damn…she wasn't going to wear a frilly, white dress.

She swore on her pride.

* * *

><p>It had been 24 hours since the weight of a diamond ring rested peacefully on her finger, and for the second time since she had been living with her lover, future husband, they had a celebrating party. The first one had been when they had moved in together.<p>

Since her love life advanced to a future marriage, it was normal for the happy couple to invite guests and celebrate the moment. Their guests were, in number, two, Kyoko and Ren. Fortunately for her, her boss, Takarada Lori, knew nothing about it.

She wouldn't dare to imagine how he would want to celebrate the occasion.

"It's time for you to get married. What the long face? Finally, I can see Moko-san wearing a wonderful wedding dress. My dream will come true."

When Kyoko heard the news about the upcoming wedding, she was thrilled. Her first impulse was to check wedding catalogs for the perfect dress, and cake.

"Moko-san, I have found the perfect dress for you. You will be so lovely! Yashiro-san will love you even more when he sees you in it!" Her eyes were so shiny that Kanae, the woman who really hated white, frilly dresses, thought she would go blind. She would not wear that damn dress, even if her best friend wished so much for her to.

Really, she would not.

"Kyoko, we just got engaged. We did not set a date. With our packed schedules, we can probably get married next year." Is not like she tried to delay her own wedding; their schedules were very packed. Moreover, even if they were free, they weren't sure that they would be able to find the right place for the ceremony to be held.

Weddings needed time.

Not to forget about her intentions not to wear a white, frilly dress. She accepted the ring, but she wouldn't accept the dress.

"If we and Ren could get some days off, I am sure you could get some, too. And if you're worried about the location, I am sure Boss can arrange something. Oh my God, Moko-san is going to get married!"

While the two women talked, the men stayed quiet in their corner and celebrated in their own way.

"So you want to settle down, huh! It's about time. After all, you're in your thirties." For months, Yashiro would tease Ren about his feelings for the orange-haired girl, now it was time for Yashiro to taste his own medicine. "You were together for such long time, and I even thought you were afraid to ask her the big question."

Yashiro sipped his drink before answering.

"Well, Kanae was a Love Me member too. Honestly, I had wanted to ask her for her hand before we moved in together. But I guess I just didn't ask her. I was afraid of her answer, you could say. She was a Love Me member after all."

"I guess it was really hard for you."

"I guess this is funny for you to watch. You got married with the woman of your dreams without her even knowing – she thought it was a fake marriage – and when she learned the truth, you two had already confessed your mutual love. It was easy for you."

"Was it really that hard to ask the big question?"

"That ring stayed in my drawer for almost a year. I needed a year to ask the big question. So yeah, it was hard, and this is not because of my feelings, nor hers. I love her more than anything else in the entire world, but I had to wonder whether or not she really wanted to get married."

"She doesn't seem to be the type who likes weddings."

"Exactly, she doesn't like weddings, she doesn't like rings, and she doesn't like those kinds of dresses. Kanae is not a normal woman."

"Look at the good side of the things, your future wife is unique – you won't find someone like her. I bet you can't wait to see her wearing a white dress only for you."

"Yeah- " But what he really wondered was if his future wife would even wear the wedding dress. She just didn't seem the type.

* * *

><p>On a new day at work, she hoped her Boss wouldn't find out about her engagement. She still had not spoken with her fiancé about their wedding outfits. She decided to wait a few more days before bringing up the issue.<p>

She was deep into her thoughts when the happy voice of her Boss brought her to her senses. Her Boss was awfully happy – she thought the worse.

"Kotonami-san, you made me so happy! Come, we need to talk about it!" she had not the time to protest. Her Boss grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office. When she entered the room, she was in pure Hell – white, frilly dresses were everywhere.

"When I heard the news I thought I would give you a hand. A friend of mine who's a wedding planner came here to help you choose a dress."

"Boss…" her biggest nightmare wasn't invisible anymore - it held the form of her boss. She had to find ways to make him step back. "Boss, we did not set a date yet. Ours schedules are packed."

"Nonsense. We'll find a room for your wedding."

"Is hard to find a location these days." This was her last card.

"Don't worry about it. I have found it already. A friend of mine has a resort. He's happy to help spread the love. Now, let's set the date."

Lory took a seat on his leather couch and motioned to the future bride to take a seat next to him.

"The resort can be rent for the followings dates: April 12, 19 and 26. On which one do you want your wedding to be held?"

"This year?" her eyes were big like onions. She feared his answer.

"Of course, dear! So, which one?"

_April! That meant that it was only going to be three months from the current time._

The sound of knocking brought her back from her horror-filled thoughts.

"Who is it?" Lori asked.

"Boss, it's me." They could all recognize the voice; it was Yashiro. "I heard Kotonami-san is here and …"

"Yes, she's here but you cannot come in. It is forbidden for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

"Bride's dress? Isn't it too early for that? We didn't even set the date yet."

"Yeah, about that, Yashiro-san. Do you want your wedding date to be on April 12, 19 or 26?"

"This year?" Yashiro couldn't hide his shock.

"Oh Yashiro-san…you and Kotonami-san really do make a great pair. You even have the same thoughts. This is so sweet."

"Well, 6 is my lucky number. I would like it to be on the 26. But if Kotonami-san wants another date, I am fine with it. I did not know she was so eager to get married. I am so happy. We're going to be husband and wife in three months."

Kanae heard their conversation. Her Boss turned his questioned look at her. Her fiancé wanted to get married on the 26.

Damn her pride.

"I am fine with it." Her voice was low, but enough for her Boss's ears to catch her words.

"She said she wants to get married on the 26, too. It's so rare these days to have a couple who thinks the same. Yashiro-san, if you don't mind, we are busy right now. It's pretty hard to find a suitable dress for your soul mate. However, be sure to be here at 7PM for your costume fitting."

Kanae heard Yashiro's steps echo farther away from the door – her salvation from Hell just left. She was alone with the Demon. The Demon turned to face her and her torture began.

* * *

><p>Since that day, she couldn't say a single word to Yashiro. When they first met after her first day of torture she saw how excited he was about her desire to marry him so soon.<p>

_"Kanae, I never thought you would want to marry me so soon. If I would have known I would have asked you sooner. I am so happy! I can't wait for the day when I see you walking to the altar in that lovely dress!" He was far into wonderland._

_All Kanae did was smile at the man of her life and hide her inevitable terror – she was very thankful that she was an actress._

_"So do I." was her reply._

_Damn her pride._

Since that day, she had been stuck with making wedding preparations. Her best friend, who should have been by her side, betrayed her, and sided with the Demon. They were so excited about the upcoming wedding that she wondered if she, Kotonami Kanae was really the bride.

She was buried into a huge mass of white until she finally decided upon a dress. She never imagined she would be happy when she would found out one. But she was – the days where she had to try on dresses were finally over.

After, she had to decide who would be going on the guest list. She wanted a small wedding, only with their family and close friends. Unfortunately for her, the list Lory made wasn't as small. In the beginning, the list had a little over two hundred guests. When she managed to reduce their numbers to 149, she was happy with it. She couldn't get anything less.

After that was the cake. She tasted many assortments and slices of cake. The day when she had decided upon this, she was thankful that the torture of that situation was over as well.

She sucked up her feelings about all these wedding topics because Yashiro seemed happy with her wearing a white, frilly dress.

Damn her pride.

* * *

><p>Finally, after months of torture, the happy day came, her wedding day. In less than thirty minutes her life would be linked with one man for the rest of her existence. Her mind around him waiting for her under the altar.<p>

The last retouches were made and she left the bride's room – her man was waiting for her.

When he saw her coming toward him and his mind registered her beauty, he stopped breathing for a moment.

She was wearing a slim, A-line gown with soft, romantic details. The strapless bodice had a ruched organza and a satin band with Swarovski crystal defining her natural waistline. The slim skirt had a soft overlay of lace appliqué and features covered buttons down the entire length of the train.

She was beaming.

The most beautiful woman was walking toward the altar to marry him. He was the luckiest man alive.

The priest was talking, but the happy couple had no ears to hear him or eyes to see him. During the whole religious ceremony, the joyful couple looked at each other, absorbed by their happiness.

At the end of it, Yashiro kissed the woman he desired to devour the moment he saw her slim form coming towards him. Her lips were soft and sweet. He let himself get caried away by her taste and soon he forgot the place he was, not releasing her to escape from his hungry mouth.

Yashiro wasn't the only one lost in the kiss. The moment their lips locked she forgot where she was and let her being indulge in the sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>During the reception, she thought she had been an exhibit at a museum, one who should pirouette when asked. She had danced with her guests, but her body asked for other arms to hold her.<p>

It had been hours and she had not a single moment alone with her husband. She craved for a minute alone with him. At the first opportunity to escape, she left the reception, dragging him along with her.

She had dragged him into an empty room, and locked the door.

"Kanae, what's wrong? Are you ill? Do you need something?"

She had had enough. For months, she put up with the torture her Boss and her best friend put her through. It was time for her to get her payment.

"Yuki…" when they were alone she always called him like that, "you know I do not like weddings. You know that I do not like white, frilly dresses. But still, for you I went through all this. I knew you wanted to see me as a bride, and I stepped on my pride, only for you."

"Kanae, what are you saying?"

"I love you, Yuki, and for you I would do anything, even step on my own pride. But after all the terror I have been through, I request payment."

"I love you too, Kanae, but what kind of payment do you request?"

With violence he never thought she was capable of, she grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and tossed him onto the bed. Like a feline, she straddled his frame, immobilized her prey.

"Are you requesting what I think you are? Can't you wait until our wedding night?" He wanted to have her small frame under his. He wanted his hands to wander under her white dress. He wanted to take her dress off of her enticing body. He wanted to make her scream his name in pleasure. He wanted to do so many things to her now, but he couldn't. It was their wedding day and they had to attend to it.

He hoped she wouldn't answer the way he had been expecting her to. Well, he was wrong.

"You're indebted to me for the rest of your life. For the rest of your life, you need to please me. And you can start by letting me take my payment." Her voice was demanding. The look in her eyes was pure lust.

He was aroused only by the thought that she so heatedly desired him. She shifted her body into a more comfortable position, touching his groin in the process. He let a small groan escape his lips.

"Kanae, I wanted you, too" he continued saying while her mouth planted kisses over his neck "but we have a wedding to attend. Our guests are probably wondering where we had disappeared to."

Her mouth never stopped its actions over his neck while he was trying to reason with her. She desired him and nothing would have made her change her mind. She wasn't going to leave this room until she took her payment in full.

She swore on her pride.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I remember marrying you, not those 149 people out there. I want to be linked with you, not smiling to the guests." Her voice was low, sweet, and filled with desire and lust. She whispered in his ear.

"So, my husband, shut up and satisfy your wife!"

This woman brought him at the edge of sanity. His reasons stopped battling with hers – he surrendered to her seduction. His hands cupped her delicate face and brought her lips closer to his. Their lips crushed into a hot, passionate kiss.

His tongue passed her lips and entered into her sweet cavern, tasting each corner of it. Her tongue did not waste any opportunity to explore the depths of his mouth. Their tongues entangled and danced a dance of passion and lust.

While they were kissing, her delicate fingers reached the collar of his shirt and she untied his bow tie. He was so caught in the passion that she had started that he did not feel his wrists being tied by the small item until it was too late.

"Kanae, what are you doing? Untie me! I want to touch you!" His hands, fingers wanted to discover the flesh underneath her white, frilly dress. He craved to see her naked skin, to touch her bare flesh.

Damn her white, frilly dress.

"Yuki…" her voice was low, filled only with lust. Her lustful eyes looked at the man underneath.

She could tell his desire for her just as strong as the desire she felt for him. But unfortunately for him, she wanted to be the dominant partner. She wanted to make him beg for more, she wanted her skillful hands to bring him to the edge of his sanity.

The look he had when he was caught into the throes of passion made her feel confident in her skills as a physical lover. God, she loved him without his eye-glasses, when she could see the pure lust in his eyes.

"Yuki…today is dedicated to my payment, not yours. So, stay still and let your wife have her way with you."

She crushed her mouth upon his, engaging their tongues into a new dance. Her fingers discovered the buttons of his shirt and she started to unbutton them. Her mouth left his, and she started traveling down his jaw and neck, while her hands molded the muscles of his chest in the process.

Small sounds of pleasure escaped through his slightly parted lips.

Her lips and tongue went down to his chest, leaving wet traces behind. Her hands moved to explore other parts of his body, as well. A mere touch of her fingertips over his groin was enough for his arousal to twitch in his pants.

She wanted more. A slight graze wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger for him. Her small hand grabbed his manhood through the fabric of his pants. A groan left his lips.

This woman was a demon. He had married a sex-demon.

"Yuki…" he heard his name and the sound of the zipper in the same time. "I want you so badly." Her hands grabbed the band of his underwear and suit pants and she pulled them down his hips.

His arousal was bare, free and begged for her attention. Her right hand grabbed it – raw pleasure went through his body in that moment. Her hands were like magic. She was a demon.

"Yuki…what did you do to me?" He had done nothing to her. She was the one who cast her magic upon him with the help of her hands. "Yuki, why do I desire you so much? Tell me why." The moment the question left her mouth, she crushed his lips upon hers. Not even a moment passed and her hand motions over his shaft paused.

She squeezed his manhood like an expert. She moved her hand up and down his shaft. She moistened a finger with her saliva, and touched his tip with it. She brought Heaven upon him.

He wanted to free his hands and impale his cock into her passage. He wanted to feel the erotic sensation of him being tightened by her inner walls.

Nothing would have made him stop taking her. But he was wrong. A ringing sound reverberated into the small room.

Kanae's free hand took the guilty device while the other one continued it moves over his manhood. Nothing would have made her leave this room without her taking her much-desired payment.

Without looking at the screen she answered her phone.

"I do not care who you are, but I hoped you have a good damn excuse for interrupting me."

_"It's time for you to cut the cake. Is that good enough?"_ The answer came from the phone. Without looking at the screen, she already knew who it was from the voice. She cursed her lack of attention.

"Tsuruga-san? I didn't know it was you."

_"It's okay! I am not mad at you. However, according to the schedule, you two had to cut the cake ten minutes ago. All of us are looking for you two. I guess you're together with Yashiro-san. You two must return to the party and respect the schedule, or else you could lose the flight for your honeymoon."_

"We'll be right back." She hung up the phone. She bent her body over his and undid his bow tie.

"No matter how much it pains me to not take my payment I must say we need to postpone it. We need to cut the cake."

She lifted up from his body, arranged her white, frilly dress and left the room. She left behind a stunned man with his pants down his hips, and unfinished.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he straightened his body and arranged his clothes.

"I swear I just got married to a demon. Oh…wife…in our honeymoon, you will finish what you have started."

He swore on his pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>You're free to share your thoughts. Constructive reviews are welcomed too.


End file.
